One and Only
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: This is a story in which Merry and Pippin discover their undying love for one another. In order to be together, they must leave the Shire and go to Minas Tirith. Along the way, something happens that they had not planned on. Will they survive? AU.


Hello, all me peoples out there! I really hope you like this story. I got inspiration for it when my family and me were camping a short while back. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! Oh, by the way, this story takes place two or three years after the Ring was destroyed.

Chapter 1: Confessions in the Dark

The Shire was always very beautiful in springtime. The grass was a vibrant shade of green and it was lush and cool. The tall trees were full and alive with rich green leaves and blossoms of their fruit. The sky was a beautiful shade of light blue with light, fluffy clouds floating here and there. The vibrant, yellow sun hung high in the sky and shone dawn with great radiance upon the fertile land. Gardeners were busy in their fields, children ran and laughed here and there, and the marketplace outside the Green Dragon in Hobbiton was bustling with its usual activity. The low, rolling hills were painted with splashes of color as hundreds of thousands of wildflowers bloomed across them. On this particular beautiful day, Merry and Pippin rode their ponies leisurely through Hobbiton. They were bound for Bag End to visit their dear friends Frodo, Sam, Rosie, and their Uncle Bilbo. Pippin smiled as he inhaled deeply the sweet smell of the cool, spring air.

"Does Frodo know we're coming?" he asked, turning to Merry.

"Of course he does, you nit." Merry said.

"Oh, right. I guess I'm just excited; we haven't seen Frodo and Sam in a few weeks." Pippin said.

Merry chuckled and they continued on for several more minutes until they came to a bend in the narrow dirt path. The small valley that Bag End was situated in was one of the most beautiful spots in the Shire. Bag End was nestled in the side of a hill with a large, bushy tree growing out the top of it. One could reach the house via a narrow dirt path that wound around through the valley, passing a pond with water lilies growing in it, the Party Tree, and several lush gardens. Merry and Pippin picked up the pace a little and finally reached Bag End, trying their ponies to the hitching post that stood just outside the wooden gate.

"Looks like Sam's been busy." Merry said, noticing the many freshly-planted flowers and shrubs in the front yard.

The two of them approached the green, rounded front door and Merry knocked firmly on it four times. Within seconds, the door opened and a dark-haired Hobbit appeared in the doorway. Merry and Pippin recognized him immediately as their dear cousin Frodo. Frodo's face brightened when he saw his closest couins standing before him.

"Oh, good afternoon, you two. I didn't expect you so soon." Frodo said, smiling

"I hope we're not too early." Merry said.

"Oh, not at all, not at all." Frodo said, "Please come in. Sam just finished brewing a fresh pot of tea."

Frodo stepped aside and allowed Merry and Pippin to step inside.

"Something smells good." Pippin said, noticing a sweet yet spicy smell lofting from the kitchen.

"Rosie is fixing a batch of her famous cinnamon rolls." Frodo said, closing the door.

Merry and Pippin followed Frodo down the hallway a short distance before turning to their left and crossing the adjoining room into the kitchen. Rosie stood bent over in front of the wood-burning oven, checking on her slowly-baking cinnamon rolls. She slapped Sam's hand out of the way as he tried to sneak a swipe of the sweet, white frosting that adorned the top of the rolls.

"Not until they're done!" she said, swiftly closing the oven door.

"Sam, Rosie, look who's here." Frodo said, chuckling slightly.

Sam and Rosie looked up and smiled to see two of their dearest friends.

"Hello, lads." Rosie said, "We did not expect you until later this afternoon."

"Well, we made good time after we crossed the Brandywine Bridge." Merry said.

"Would you boys like some tea?" Rosie asked.

"Sounds very nice after travelling so much." Merry said.

"Please, come sit down." Frodo said, ushering them forward.

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin sat down at the heavy, oak table in the middle of the room and Sam poured the four of them a nice, warm cup of tea. Rosie scurried out of the room to find Bilbo.

"So, what has been going on with you two lately?" Sam asked as he set the four cups of tea on the table.

"Not much. To tell you the truth, things have been quite boring around Brandy Hall lately." Merry said taking a sip of his sweet tea, "What's been going on with you guys?"

"Well, Sam has planted an entirely new garden out front and Rosie had started an herb garden in the backyard." Frodo said.

"Mr. Bilbo has added a new collection of books to his library." Sam added.

"How many books does his library have now?" Pippin asked.

"Last time I counted, it was upwards of four hundred." Frodo answered.

"It's really growing, isn't it?" Merry said.

"Oh, yes. He's all the time collecting new books and adding them to his library." Sam said.

Just then, a new voice interrupted them.

"Well, hello, lads." Uncle Bilbo said as he and Rosie entered the room, "Well, don't just sit, there; come give your uncle a hug."

Merry and Pippin both smiled and stood and walked over to Bilbo and he embraced them both in a group hug.

"So, how have my two 'favorite' nephews been lately." Bilbo said, giving Frodo a playful wink.

"Oh, couldn't be better." Pippin said.

"Good, good." Bilbo said.

"I think all this calls for a picnic." Rosie piped up.

"My thoughts exactly." Frodo said, "It'll do us all some good to get out and enjoy the fresh air."

"What do you say lads?" Bilbo asked, eyeing Merry and Pippin hopefully.

"Sounds like fun." Pippin said, his eyes brimming with happiness.

"I have absolutely no objections." Merry said.

"Well, then, it's settled." Sam said, standing up.

"Frodo, you go help unload their ponies and we'll get started with preparing for the picnic." Bilbo said.

Frodo nodded and stood up, following Merry and Pippin out to where they had their two ponies tied to the hitching post.

"How long do you intend to stay with us?" Frodo asked, helping Pippin with unteing the saddle on his pony's back.

"Maybe two or three days." Pippin answered.

"Oh, do stay longer than that; we haven't seen you two in so long." Frodo said.

"Wouldn't we be intruding if we stayed longer?" Merry asked, unteing his saddle bags.

"Oh, of course not. We would love to have you stay longer." Frodo said, "Please, a week at the most."

"Well, if you're sure we would not be intruding...." Merry said.

"You two are more than welcome to stay as long as you need or want to." Frodo said.

Once Merry and Pippin were through tending to their ponies, they slung their saddle bags over their shoulders and Frodo lead them back into the house. They followed him down the long hallway to a room on the right. Frodo opened the closed, round door and the three of them stepped inside.

"This is where you will be sleeping." Frodo said.

The room was a nice size and had dark, wood panelling along the lower half of the walls like the rest of the house. On the wall opposite them was a small, brick fireplace with a mantle above it that was made out of a thick log which was split in half. On the wall to their left was a Hobbit-sized bed with two fluffy pillows, white fleece sheets, and a soft green blanket on top of the sheets. The headboard of the bed, which was pushed up against the wall, was made of finely-carved cedar, as was the foot-board. A small table with two drawers was situated at the side of the head of the bed. The same was with a second bed on the right side of the room, only this one was situated so the side of the bed was against the wall and the small table set at the head of the bed.

Merry and Pippin set their bags on each bed and followed Frodo to the kitchen where Sam, Rosie, and Bilbo were busy getting their picnic together. Sam had gotten down the large, woven picnic basket down from the shelf in the corner and Rosie was hard at work fixing sandwiches for each of them. Bilbo placed a large, green-checkered blanket in the bottom of the basket along with six apples; one for each of them.

"Where are we going to have the picnic?" Pippin asked, excited.

"How does down by Sandyman's pond sound?" Frodo suggested.

"The place where we used to go swimming when we were small?" Pippin asked.

"That's the one." Frodo said.

"Oh, can we? Please?" Pippin pleaded, giddy as a child.

Merry smiled and giggled as he watched Pippin get so excited. Sandyman's pond held many fond memories from their childhood. It was where Frodo had taught Merry to swim as a child and where Merry had taught Pippin to swim. They always called it 'Sandyman's Pond' because it was downriver a ways from Sandyman's mill and it was very beautiful and peaceful.

Once the sandwiches were made and the cinnamon rolls were done, Rosie finished packing the picnic basket and they headed off to their favorite spot in the Shire. They walked through the busy marketplace and down to the edge of the gently-flowing river just past it. They followed the river in the direction that it flowed and soon came to a slightly, secluded place at the end of the river. The river came to an end at a nice-sized pool of crystal-clear water surrounded by blossoming willow trees with thick, gnarled trunks. The long fronds of the willow trees cascaded over the thick branches and came down almost to the ground. A few of the longest fronds touched the ground, but most of them were about a foot or two above it. Where the river and the pond met, there was a small waterfall which was only a few feet high. Thick, green vines with tiny pink and purple flowers grew along and up the rocks on either side of the waterfall. The small group of Hobbits came to the tallest willow tree and Sam set the fairly heavy basket down on the soft green grass.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Pippin asked.

"Me!" Merry immediately said.

Merry and Pippin wasted no time in taking their shirts off and running over to the water and jumping in. Frodo laughed and swiftly followed them. Rosie laughed as she watched them swimming and laughing.

"Want to get in?" she asked, turning to Sam.

"You know I can't swim." Sam said.

"I know that, but you can still walk around in the shallow water, can't you?" Rosie asked.

"I guess I can." Sam said.

Rosie stood up and took off her outer skirts to she only wore her inner skirt made out of a thin layer of cotton. Sam also stood and took off his shirt and he followed Rosie into the shallows of the water. They spent the better part of the afternoon, swimming laughing and just having a good time. Bilbo sat under the sade of the willow tree, smiling as he watched the much younger Hobbit's playing in the water. Merry and Pippin had a grand time climbing the rocks beside the waterfall and jumping from them into the water. Merry even mastered doing a back-flip off the rocks into the water. A couple of hours later, Bilbo called all of them in from the water to eat lunch. The five other Hobbits came out of the water, all of them dripping wet and Rosie's skirt clinging to her slender legs. Rosie opened the picnic basket and took out the green-checkered blanket and spread it out on the ground. All six of them sat down and Rosie took out the sandwiches she had made earlier and handed one to each of them. The sandwiches were very tasty; they had a thin layer of mayonnaise on each of the slices of bread along with two pieces of lettuce, cheese, tomato, and some juicy sliced ham. Afterward, they each had a ripe, crispy apple, which Merry greatly enjoyed. As it neared dusk, the six of them walked back to Bag End with smiles on their faces and their bellies full.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A small fire blazed away in the fireplace in Merry and Pippin's room. The shadows of the warm flames danced across the walls, illuminating the entire room. Merry sat on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, reading a book he had borrowed from Uncle Bilbo's library. Or at least he was trying to; every few seconds, his eyes wandered from the rough parchment pages up to Pippin, who sat on his own bed, writing in his journal. Merry could not seem to tear his eyes away from Pippin for some reason. He just looked so beautiful in the soft glow of the firelight. Merry tried to force his thoughts to the back of his mind as his eyes darted back down to his book. He read three or four sentences before his eyes began to drift back up to Pippin. Merry sighed with defeat and shut his book with a loud thud and set it on the table beside his bed and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Something wrong?" Pippin asked, looking up from his writing.

"I don't know." Merry said, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Can I do something to help?" Pippin offered.

Merry sighed, "Pip, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Pippin said, placing his eagle-feather quill in his journal so he would not loose his place.

He set his journal aside and crossed the room in long strides and sat on the edge of Merry's bed, intent to listen. Merry opened his mouth to say something, but his voice caughtin his throat and he could not find the right words. He closed his mouth again, just staring at Pippin. Beautiful Pippin. His chocolate-brown curls cascaded down to his shoulders and framed his young face not yet touched by age. His smooth, creamy skin seemed to glow softly in the flickering of the firelight and the flames danced playfully in the swirling emerald pools that were his eyes.

"Merry, what's wrong?" Pippin finally said.

"I um....I don't know if I can tell you.....but may I show you?" Merry asked.

Pippin nodded. Merry scooted closer to him and took his small hands in his, lacing their fingers together. Merry slowly leaned forward, his warm breath tickling the very fine hairs on Pippin's upper lip. He inched closer, slowly closing the gap between them and his lips lightly brushed against Pippin's. Merry felt Pippin's grip on his hands tighten slightly and he softly pressed his lips to Pippin's. Pippin gasped softly, not knowing how to respond. He was surprised by Merry's actions, but at the same time it felt right. He gently responded and he felt his heart flutter. Just as soon as the kiss began, it ended, leaving Pippin breathless.

"I love you, Pippin." Merry whispered, his voice low and filled with passion.

Pippin leaned his head forward slightly and rested his forehead on Merry's.

"How long have you felt this way?" Pippin asked, bringing his hand up to cup Merry's cheek.

"For as long as I can remember." Merry said, looking straight into Pippin's eyes.

Pippin stayed silent for a moment. He was about to say something when Merry interrupted.

"I'm sorry." Merry said, switly standing up and walking over to the window beside his bed.

As he leaned on the window sil, Pippin heard him sniffling and his breath hitched. Pippin stood up and walked over to stand beside Merry.

"Mer, what's wrong?" he asked, "Did I do something?"

"I-I'm sorry, Pippin." Merry said, "I know y-you could never feel that w-way about me."

Pippin was shocked by this. Pippin turned Merry around to face him and he gently cupped Merry's face in either of his hands, tenderly wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

"I love you, Merry. I always have. I guess....I was just too afraid to tell you." Pippin said.

Merry was speechless at this; was it true? Was this really happening? Pippin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Merry's, pressing their bodies together. Merry had to steady himself against the window sill as a wave of passion washed over him. Merry gasped in surprised, allowing Pippin to snake his tongue into his mouth with surprising expertise. Merry responded with a moan and entwined his tongue with his young cousin's.

With every thrust of Pippin's tongue, Merry felt powerful, pleasure-pains shooting from his groin, through his stomach and into his heart, making him lightheaded. Pippin withdrew, their lips just a hair apart. An aching longing threatened to overwhelm Merry, but then he felt Pippin's soft lips and teasing tongue trail along his jaw, and up to the sensitive skin just behind his ear.

"Put your hands on me, Merry." Pippin whispered, his voice dripping with passion.

Merry heart melted as he moved his hands away from supporting himself on the window sill and he placed them at the curve at the base of Pippin's back. Pippin was astounded at how much pleasure he felt from just that simple contact. Pippin moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Merry's neck. Merry slipped his fingers under the loose hem of Pippin's ivory tunic, slowly moving them upward. Pippin gasped when the slightly-cooled air hit his warm skin. Merry gently ran his hands up the smooth exspance of Pippin's back, marveling at how wonderful it felt. Sure, he'd felt Pippin's skin before, but not like this....never like this. Pippin kissed Merry with hungry passion and he ran his fingers through Merry's soft, honey-colored curls. Pippin took a step back, bringing Merry with him. He took another step, then another until he felt the edge of the bed pressing against the backs of his legs. Pippin slowly lay back on the soft, feather-filled bed, bringing Merry to lay on top of him, kissing him hungrily all the while. Pippin let out a small whimper of loss as Merry withdrew from the kiss suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Pippin asked, breathless.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Merry asked, a look of concern coming over his face.

"Merry, I love you and I trust you. I've waited so long to feel your touch.....feel your lips on mine.....to hear you whispering passionate things into my ear." Pippin said, "Do you want us to do this?"

"Only if you do. I would never take advantage of you like that." Merry said.

"I want this to happen.....with you....only ever with you.....as long as you are willing." Pippin said.

"How far are you willing to go?" Merry asked, lowering his voice.

"As far as you'll take me." Pippin whispered.

Merry nodded and leaned down to kiss Pippin again. He was fueled by a new passion now that he knew Pippin wanted this to happen. Pippin slowly worked his hands underneath Merry's green tunic, bringing it up and lightly grazing his fingers over the warm flesh. Merry moaned as Pippin slowly moved his hands higher, exposing for skin. Merry broke their kiss briefly to wriggle out of his tunic and drop it to the floor. Pippin gasped when he saw Merry. He was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen; his facial features were soft but at the same time they were masculine. His grey-blue eyes shone with unspeakable passion and his golden curls cascaded down his shoulders to frame his beautiful face. His torso was firm and slightly muscle-toned from his vigorous training to be in the Rohirric army. His skin was silky-smooth and he seemed to glow in the flickering of the firelight. Pippin felt a jolt of fire shoot through his body and it landed hot and hard at his groin and he longed for Merry.

"Oh, Merry...." Pippin moaned, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Merry's neck.

Merry leaned down, but instead of placing a kiss on Pippin's lips, he gently nibbled at the side of his neck. Pippin sighed loudly as Merry trailed his hot kisses down his neck, leaving small traces of his mouth behind. Merry reached between them and worked at unlacing the ties that held Pippin's tunic together at the front. As he unlaced each tie, he placed his kisses all over the newly-exposed flesh. Pippin found this to be very arousing and he arched his back, moaning in pleasure. Once the ivory tunic was fully open, Pippin managed to wriggled out of it and drop it to the floor to lay with Merry's. Merry growled low in his throat as he marveled at how gorgeous Pippin was. His beautiful, willing body lay beneath him, just begging to be touched. Merry lowered his head and slowly licked up Pippin's breastbone, sending a shiver up Pippin's spine. Merry's heart raced as he felt Pippin beginning to harden beneath him. Merry moved his hands down Pippin's body and he took his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Pippin gasped as how much pleasure he felt from that one simple motion. To highten Pippin's arousal, Merry began to slowly rock him back and forth. Pippin groaned and threw his head back, giving Merry the perfect opportunity to attack the soft flesh of his throat. Merry gently bit down on Pippin's collar bone, drawing a loud moan from him. Pippin arched his back and pressed his pelvis hard into Merry's. Merry's gentle pace of rocking back and forth against Pippin's ever-growing arousal was sending waves of intense pleasure washing over them both. Merry suddenly stopped, groaning loudly as he felt himself harden. Pippin's body seemed to melt into a quivering pile of hot flesh as he felt Merry's hard arousal pressing hard against him.

"Merry, take them off." Pippin said, weakly tugging at his loose pants.

Pippin released his hold on Merry and allowed him to lean up on his knees. Merry leaned forward slightly and snaked his fingers under the waistband of Pippin's pants. He slowly slid them down, Pippin raising his hips slightly to allow them to be fully removed. Merry suddenly found himself looking upon the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on: Pippin's toed, naked body laying fully aroused and willing before him. Merry swallowed a large lump in his throat and just stared at Pippin for a moment.

"Take yours off, too." Pippin whispered, fighting to tear his eyes away from the very prominent bulge in Merry's pants.

Merry made quick work of his own pants and tossed them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Now, both of them were fully naked and aroused before one another. Pippin felt a deep, longing need ache between his legs as he stared at Merry. His thighs were slightly muscular and his hipbones protruded slightly. Merry was every inch a male Hobbit, right down to the burning passion in his eyes. Merry slowly leaned back down, both of them moaning as he settled between Pippin's legs. Pippin gasped loudly when his and Merry's hardnesses brushed together. Merry captured Pippin's mouth in a hot kiss, swirling his tongue inside his mouth. Pippin moaned and raked his nails up Merry's back. He slowly slid his hands back down Merry's back to his hips, cupping them gently but firmly in his hands. Merry groaned and ground down hard and fast with his hips. Both of them almost lost their composure as a bolt of pleasure shot through both of them.

"Merry....I.....need you....inside....." Pippin managed to gasp out as Merry gently rocked his hips back and forth against Pippin's.

Merry paused for a moment and raised up on his elbows, looking Pippin directly in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Merry asked.

Unable to find his voice, Pippin nodded and slowly ran his fingers through Merry's curls.

"Please....take me....I need to feel you inside me." Pippin whispered into Merry's ear.

"I don't have anything to prepare you with." Merry said, a look of dismay coming over his face.

"Oh, yes you do." Pippin said.

Pippin took one of Merry's hands and brought it up to his mouth, taking two of his fingers into his mouth. Merry moaned as he watched Pippin generously coat his fingers with his saliva, making them slick and wet. After a short moment, Pippin release Merry's hand and he watched as Merry leaned up slightly and reach down between his legs. He gasped loudly as he felt Merry push the two wet fingers inside him.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Merry asked, delighted in the moans and sighs he was producing from Pippin.

Merry scissored his fingers and pushed a third one in, making Pippin groan and push back against the intrusion. Pippin threw his head back and writhed beneath Merry as he gently stretched him for what was to soon come. When Merry was sure Pippin was ready, he leaned up and sat back on his calves. He spat in his hand and deliberately slowly, he stroked himself. Pippin felt his own hardened arousal ache as he watched Merry prepare himself for entering. When Merry felt like he had enough lubrication, he leaned back down and supported himself with his hands on either side of Pippin's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Y-yes.....please, Merry.....take me." Pippin said in a breathy voice.

Merry slid down Pippin's body a little and positioned the tip of his thick shaft at Pippin's wet entrance. Pippin gasped and tensed as he felt Merry start to penetrate him. Merry slowly pushed his way inside Pippin, groaning at his tightness. Pippin's breath came out in feverish little gasps as Merry sheathed himself fully inside him. He felt a flash of pain and he felt as if he were being ripped open. He bit his lower lip to contain the cry that threatened to escape. Merry heard him whimper and he calmed him with gentle kisses.

"It hurts." Pippin gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?" Merry asked, concerned.

"N-no." Pippin said, feeling his insides slowly start to relax.

They stayed like this for a few more seconds before Merry felt like Pippin was ready. Merry pulled back and pushed back in, both of them overwhelmed by the strong jolt of pleasure that shot through them. Merry took up a gentle pace as he thrusted lightly into Pippin. Pippin gasped as Merry thrust his pounding shaft inside him. Intense sensations pulse throught them both, making them want more. Pippin wrapped his legs around Merry's waist, allowing Merry to push deeper. Pippin let out a gasp as Merry thrust deeper inside him and his thrusts became faster and more passionate. Merry moaned desperately and he just had to feel Pippin's skin against his lips. He trailed hot kisses down Pippin's neck, gently sucking on the hot skin. Pippin arched weakly against Merry, his body begging for more.

"Oh, Mer....oh, please, harder.....harder.....faster." Pippin pleaded.

Merry gladly responded and picked up the pace. The only sounds that filled the room were Merry and Pippin's moans of desperation and their ragged breathing. This was the first time either of them had made love and it was far beyond anything they had ever imagined it would be. Pippin cried out softly and threw his head back as his sweet spot was hit. From that moment on, with every thrust, Merry hit Pippin's sweet spot and he felt a ball of fire building in the pit of his stomach, longing to burst forth into a full-blown flame. Merry was so close to completion, he could almost taste it. He knew Pippin was, too, and he was determined to make this as amazing as possible for the both of them. Tears of ecstacy slid down Pippin's cheeks as he felt the pleasure growing and growing.

"M-Merry....I can't hold it anymore.....I'm-I'm going t-to come....." Pippin cried, his muscles clenching around Merry.

Merry suddenly froze as he was seized by the heat and the most amazing feeling washed over them both. Pippin clenched his muscles so tightly around Merry that he thought he would faint from the pleasure. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stiffle the scream that threatened to burst forth. He bit down hard enough on his lip to draw blood, the faint coppery taste seeping into his mouth. Merry buried his face in Pippin's shoulder to muffle his screams as his powerful thrusts were slowed to pitiful pumping motions. He was seized by the heat so hard that he could barely move. He gave one more powerful thrust and he and Pippin came simultaneously. Pippin let out a loud moan as he felt Merry's white hot seed burst forth and fill his insides. Both of them felt a wetness between them as Pippin, too, released, spilling his own seed on his stomach. Merry collapsed on top of Pippin, his muscles feeling like jelly. Both of them gasped wildly to catch a breath and the intense feelings slowly ebbed away. Pippin's arms, which had been wrapped tightly around Merry, fell limply to the sides as did his legs. Once Merry gained an ounce of strength, he leaned up slightly, pulling out of Pippin. Pippin peeped his eyes open and looked at Merry, still gasping softly.

"Oh, Pip...." Merry moaned, stroking a sweaty curl from Pippin's face, ".....I love you."

Pippin brought his hands to the back of Merry's head and gently forced his face down to meet his, kissing him lightly. Merry drew away and rolled off Pippin, allowing him to sit up. Pippin cleaned himself up a bit before he crawled back into Merry's bed, snuggling under the covers with him. Merry held Pippin's body close to his, gently wrapping his arms around him. Pippin did the same and their legs intertwined in a jumbled mess under the covers. Merry gently stroked Pippin's damp curls and rested his chin atop Pippin's head. Pippin lay his head on Merry's shoulder and closed his eyes softly. They just stayed that way for the longest time, just holding each other and listening to the soft crackling of the fire. This was absolute bliss for them.

"Pippin," Merry said, breaking the silence, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Pippin answered, raising up on one elbow.

"You love me, right?" Merry asked.

"Yes." Pippin said.

"You want us to be together?" Merry asked.

"Of course I do." Pippin said.

"Will you run away with me?" Merry asked.

"What do you mean?" Pippin asked, confused.

"If we stay here, we can never be together." Merry said, "I love you, Pip, and I don't ever want to be apart from you again."

"But, Merry, where will we go?" Pippin asked.

"We'll go to Gondor. To Minas Tirith." Merry answered, "Almost all of our friends are there."

"Merry, do you hear yourself?" Pippin asked, daring not to dream.

"Pip, in Gondor, we could be together. Our kind of relationship is accepted there." Merry said.

"Mer, I don't know...." Pippin said, reluctant.

"Please, Pip, promise me you'll think about it." Merry begged.

"All right. I'll think about it." Pippin said, "I'll give you an answer soon."

"Thank you." Merry said, lightly kissing Pippin's lips.

A/N: Well, there it is. You better like it, too! I spent hours writing this. My hands are killing me from typing so much. I have NEVER written a single chapter this long before. I owe credit to the description of the kiss to Christina Teresa and her story 'The Hobbit of My Affections'. The lines describing the kiss are hers; I just borrowed them because they are so beautiful and passionate. **PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
